The past can be Re-Written
by musicgirl97
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES BOTH PRIMEVAL AND NEW WORLD.Evan Cross and his team learn a lot about the anomalies, but there is still a lot that they dont know. When the events of the last episode take place Evan is devastated. But a year later when they go to an anomaly Evan realises just how much he still needs to learn. Includes characters for both series. please r&r FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1: The End of what we Know~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. This is how I thought it should end, with a few changes and a few things that I have added in. In this story I have made Ange and Brooke sisters…just a heads up.**

* * *

As Mac ran into the anomaly Evan's heart dropped. He did not understand, he had already been rescued and was already safe, why did he need to be rescued again? If the Mac that saved him once had saved him once had done it once he would do it again, wouldn't he? Theoretically it would happen over and over again, constantly on repeat, but this time something must have changed.

Dylan put her hand on his shoulder and Evan turned around to face her. They were in the middle of an anomaly junction (it's called that in the original) and one of his best friends was on the other side of an anomaly dying in his arms; talk about time paradox. 'Evan you could not help it. It was always what he was going to do and you know it. You said yourself you can't change the past.' Dylan said as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Evan, embracing him in a comforting hug. She had loved him from when they first met and she felt tingles run through her veins. But what she did not know was that she he reciprocated her feelings for him.

Evan wrapped his own arms around her, shortly after she did and felt a shiver run down his back, where her hands were. He thought he loved Ange but then when she quit he realised that it was only because she was link to his past, she was a link to Brooke; she was her sister after all.

It was not right that he thought he loved her, but when she left he realised that she was only a link to the woman he loved. Now it was all rapidly changing, his direction of love moving towards to someone else. As he finally released Dylan she looked into his eyes and then dragged him back into the anomaly.

! #$%^&*

Toby was slowly recovering in from the poison that had flowed through her body. She was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Mac, Dylan and Evan. She was getting nervous, which was not helping her while she was recovering. But she could not help it, she had no idea what was happening at the anomaly site and that was worrying her. What if something happened to them? How would she deal with the anomalies? She could take up Ange on her offer to work with her, but she was with Evan 100% and that was the last thing she wanted to. There was no way she was revealing what she knew to the Lieutenant Leeds and the guys he worked for.

As she was thinking over all of the things that were happening in her life when Dylan and Evan walked in and looked at her. From the look on their faces she knew something was wrong. 'Dylan, Evan where's Mac?' Toby asked.

Evan and Dylan looked between each other and then Evan spoke, starting from what was possibly the beginning 'Toby, Mac is gone. He went through to the other side of the anomaly to save me from the Albertosaurus that killed Brooke. The anomaly lead to an anomaly junction that held lots of other anomalies, one of them was where the Brontoscorpio came from. One of the other anomalies led to a time where another man came from, but I don't know if it was past of even future if that is even possible and lastly one to the day Brooke died. I think the Mac that saved me was the Mac we knew in the first place. Some kind of confusing time paradox that one day I will work out. But I am sorry Toby, Mac is not coming back he's gone.' Evan finally finished.

Toby just looked deep into his eyes to make sure he was not missing some piece of information but his eyes said he had nothing. Toby suddenly felt a flush of emotion as a tear rolled down her face. When she had last seen him she had been joking with Mac about how they were not best friends. She had withheld one small piece of information. She loved Mac and now he was gone. Now he was leaving her and she had no idea how she was going to go on without the person that she loved, who really was her best friend.

* * *

**Well….what do you think…this chapter is kind of like a prologue but not quite…Please leave me a review about what you think…musicgirl97**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2: In the days that followed~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Show, Primeval or Primeval: New World**

**Thanks to Haylie Myers, Mycah95, Bri B and Darksavior117, daseyisluv and siam33 you guys rock. This Chapter is for you!**

* * *

Dylan, Evan and Toby were all wearing black and visiting the grave of Mac. They were paying respects to their fallen friend. Nothing had been the same since Mac had died in the past. 'We will remember you Mac.' Toby said as she placed the final flower on his grave. Her cheeks had been tear stained since she found out about Mac. She had only been approved for release by her toxicologist yesterday evening. She had insisted that they go to Mac's grave before she went home but Dylan had point blank refused.

'Toby why don't we leave you for a while, yeah' Dylan said as she grabbed Evan's hand and pulled him away. In the last few days they had spoken a lot about Connor Temple and what he had said to them. He had told them all about what could happen when people messed with people messed with the anomalies. He spoke of the convergence and what happened with Philip Burton and warned them not to do the same, he warned them not to mess with the anomalies because they could change the past and the present.

Then the most shocking thing of all was when he told them the story of Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis. Connor explained how you can change the present and not even know. 'My friend Professor Cutter was in the anomaly when we changed the present, suddenly Claudia never existed and everyone who was not in the anomaly never knew Claudia. Something changed and she became Jenny Lewis.' He had said to them. Those words rang clear in their ears as they remembered his words.

'Dylan I just wanted to thank you for everything that you have done in these past few days.' Evan said as he realised that he was still holding her hand he gave it a squeeze. Every part of him was telling him to kiss her and tell her how he really felt but that would be very unprofessional so he just smiled at her instead.

After a while Toby came up to them and said 'C'mon, let's get back to Cross Photonics. Mac would not want us to miss an anomaly alert. After she said that she walked back to the car, waiting for Dylan and Evan to follow her.

! #$%^&*

Mac was standing in the middle of the anomaly junction. When he finally got out of the anomaly that Brooke died in he ran towards the anomaly that led to his time, he thought. When he went through he was shocked to see that it led the cretaceous era. He ran back through to the anomaly junction. He kept trying for hours but there were so many and he was unsuccessful attempts until there was only a few left.

There was one of them that was beginning to flicker. Mac started too briskly walk towards the anomaly, before breaking out into a run. Just as Mac leapt towards the flickering anomaly it closed on him, possibly leaving him stranded but he had to try the other anomalies and get out of the junction because he was going nowhere if he stayed in this anomaly, which had no time in itself.

Mac turned to face another anomaly that he thought he had not gone through. He walked through the anomaly. He realised that it was the wrong one, and not one he wanted to be in. He turned around but the anomaly was closed. He was stuck in an anomaly, and not one that knew and not one that he wanted to be in. He was somewhere in the distant past, stranded until he could find another anomaly, hopefully one that wold get him closer to home.

* * *

**Please leave me a review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3: Lonely is one way of putting it~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the Primeval's or the Characters in them.**

**Thanks to you who have favourite, followed and reviewed this story…you guys are amazing…=)**

* * *

Toby was sitting at her desk. From the outward perspective it appeared as though she was working on something. Her fingers were moving as she stared at her computer screen in front of her. Dylan had been watching one of her closet friends all day. From the inside perspective Dylan could tell what was wrong with Toby.

She had been watching her a lot lately. It was very simple really Toby was missing Mac and Dylan knew it. All she needed to do was to get Toby to admit it. She had a plan but she had no idea how to do about it.

! #$%^&*

Later that afternoon Dylan approached Toby. She had no idea what she was going to do so she decided to just go with the flow. As she walked up to Toby she realised that she was still in the same state she was earlier, it was almost like a state of shock that she was in.

'Toby, can I speak to you?' Dylan asked as she walked towards her. Toby looked up at her and nodded. When Toby made no movements to come towards Dylan so she continued 'Not here Toby.' Toby looked at her and then at the screen. It was almost like she did not want to leave, like she had no intentions of doing anything else. Then finally she got up, her movements long and drawn as she moved towards Dylan.

'Yes Dylan.' Toby finally said when they were finally standing outside the labs of Cross Photonics. He voice was lacking in tone and emotion. Her voice shocked Dylan, but she did not let it get to her. Her mission was to attempt to try and cheer her up.

'Toby, is there anything you want to talk about?' Dylan asked. She figured that if she started off by letting Toby speak then she might feel better about finally opening up.

'No Dylan. I don't.' She said, blankly, like a little child that did not want to go to bed.

'Ok then Toby, Let me re-phrase. Tell me what's wrong. We are not leaving until you have so we can do this the easy way or the hard way.' Dylan was staring at Toby and she knew that this was going to be more difficult that she thought.

'There is nothing to say Dylan. I just need to get back to my work.' She tried to turn around but Dylan grabbed her arm.

They stood in silence for a while. Dylan was looking at Toby but she was avoiding her gaze.

'Toby this can't go on forever. I know you're missing Mac, but you can't let it go on like this. Toby we are here for you if you will just let us in.' Dylan tried a different approach and was calmer and more sympathetic. Toby needed to know that people were there for her.

'Ok, yes I miss Mac, but Dylan do you want my advice?' It was purely a rhetorical question. She merely paused for a second before continuing. 'Dylan tell Evan how you feel before something happens to him too because you never know when something could happen. At any given moment something could happen. The next time we deal with an anomaly, which for all we know could be tomorrow, we could do something that changes the past. When we deal with the next we could change the past and Evan could never even have existed. Don't wait until it's too late. That's what I did and now I regret it.' Toby's confession was a shock to Dylan as it was not what she was expecting. But despite all of that Dylan knew that she was right.

! #$%^&*

Mac was standing in an unknown place and an unknown time, all by himself. He was in a land with lots of big birds around him constantly. They were carnivores and they were scary. He had no idea what they were, but he had a few ideas but what he saw puzzled him a little bit. He had been walking around looking for somewhere safe for him to spend the night. So far he had spent it up in trees, and he was getting tired of reasonably sleepless nights.

So he had been constantly on the move, dodging the large bird like monsters where ever he went and he was careful to stay well out of their way when he saw it. It had only been faint and if he had not had his eyes on the ground he would have missed it. It appeared to be a small part of a footprint in the ground. It was then soon followed by another foot print in the ground.

As Mac walked on for a while he came across a camp, with a smouldering fire. It was not the usual thing you would find in the past, indicating the presence of another human in this time period which meant somewhere out there was another person. He was not alone.

! #$%^&*

'Toby is there anything I can do for you?' Dylan asked. She had wondered for a while what to say.

Toby only smiled at her, the grin that she had been missing for the past few days. 'No Dylan but thank you. Without you and Evan still here I would have felt so alone these past few days, without Mac to talk to.' Toby said. With her friends and despite how she felt, she knew she would not be alone.

* * *

**Ta-Da…watch this space! Musicgirl97**

**Oh and one more thing…on my Primeval fics down the bottom I have a line…so since this is a primeval one here goes…**

**May your gateways remain ever open…if you have seen the ITV series this will make sense, otherwise watch it its amazing…!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4: The meeting~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or themes from either of the Primeval's.**

**Hope you enjoy…**

* * *

Mac was wandering through the forest of the past. It was so much cleaner there, the air was nicer and it was a beautiful place. However Mac wanted to go home. There were many dangers in the future present day, the day were Mac was from. Now his present day was in the past, confusing as that may be.

He had set up a camp where the previous person had been. There were small things that indicated human activity. One thing he knew was that it was not early hominid activity and it wasn't the cavemen or something of that nature. This was a human being that was capable of doing things that he could, possibly even more.

He had hoped with his entire mind that the person who had set up the camp would come back that night, but he had spent it alone.

There were so many things that could happen to him. Imagine what the fossil records would look like if there was a human being from the year two thousand and thirteen in the fossil records for millions of years ago. Mac now knew why Evan was so paranoid about going into the anomalies and putting everything back. The past could be re-written from one small thing, the present could change the future could change. People may not have even existed; the world as they knew it could be ripped apart. They could be turned into mindless pond life.

Mac had been in the past for just over a week now and with all the spare time on his hands his mind had become very imaginative. He had thought of things that he would not have thought of otherwise and it had truly been an enlightening experience for him, but he wanted to go home now. And his plan was to find this other man in the anomaly with him. Find the other that was like himself, stuck in the distant past, with little hope of returning home.

Hours past and he grew tired of simply waiting. He decided to go a look around the little shelter that consisted of a thistle and thorn covered tree that had a protected area inside. It resembled an igloo made of thorns, making it difficult for the predators to get near it. He listened to the sounds outside, listening for the sounds of predators and he could hear none, in fact he could hear nothing at all.

He stepped out into the open space of the clearing in the forest and surveyed his surroundings, there was nothing and it almost seemed desolate. But after days in this place Mac knew better than that. It looked bare now but it was surprisingly deceptive.

He moved off, constantly scanning the area around him. He managed to move around for a while before he heard it. In his time he would not have taken any notice of the snapping of twigs. However in this time he stopped and froze as he turned around to see one of the large birds. It saw him and started to move towards him. He started to back away from it, heading for the nearest tree that he could see, the nearest tree that he could easily climb. Luckily in this time that was most of them.

As the big bird started to move more quickly towards him he broke out into a run for the nearest climbable tree. Sensing this, the bird like monster dinosaur moved after him with incredible speed. He remembered these creatures and he wished he had paid attention to what Dylan had called them. All he knew was that it was some kind of major killer bird. The one that Leeds had taken from the anomaly.

As he took the final leap for the tree he felt a searing pain in his leg as the bird grabbed onto his leg and pulled him backwards. Mac tried his hardest to pull himself up but it was not enough. He was going to die at the mercy of an oversized chicken.

Just when he was about to give up he heard a yell. It was an English accent similar to his own. 'Don't worry mate, Molly and I will save you.' When he heard these words he was shocked to hear 'Molly and I.' there must have been two people there. It was going to be ok, the more the merrier if he made it out alive.

Mac heard a whacking sound followed by a squeal from big bird and a release of his leg. He turned around to see a man and a stick once he managed to get back down to ground level. He looked around and could see no one by the name of Molly. His leg had a huge cut down the front, from his ankle to his knee.

'They're Terror Birds.' The man said, the accent ringing in Mac's ear as the mystery man leant down to try and help him up. 'We need to get you back to my shelter, and then we can talk about you and me.' He gave Mac the stick to put some weight on and pulled his arm over his shoulder. They then walked back to the thorny shelter where Mac had spent the previous night.

When the finally arrived the Man took off his shirt and ripped the bottom off as he ripped of the bottom of his shirt. He grabbed his steel water bottle that looked old and weathered. He poured some water over Mac's wound, and he dug his fingers into the ground from the stinging pain it caused but he knew it was the right thing to do. Then the mysterious, currently nameless man wrapped his leg in the ripped part of the shirt before looking up into Mac's eyes.

'So I should probably explain earlier. Those big birds are called Terror birds. They are mean fighting machines and I have lived with them for some time now, so long I don't even know how long it's been. It's been so long that I been so long that I have named my stick Molly. I've been going in and out of anomalies since two thousand and nine. And I have been back to the present once since then.'

Mac nodded. 'Mate you are British too. And there is one small thing you have left out. What's your name?' He realised that it was what they were

'Oh, so you're not from the ARC then? How did you come across the anomalies then? Ah well I s'pose that doesn't matter. My name is…'

* * *

**And there it stops. Any guesses on the mystery man? First person to get it right will get…I don't know yet but I think of something.**

**And May your gateways remain ever open…musicgirl97**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5: More about mystery man~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the Primeval or Primeval: New World, be that character or storylines.**

**This story is semi rapidly turning AU and crossoverish, so if you have not watched the awesome original primeval then I would advise not reading further as it will spoil the series, so if you have not seen it I will not be offended if you have seen it or if you don't care about possible spoilers, then ENJOY… and ye been warned!**

**Also thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites to me and the story! **

* * *

'Oh, so you're not from the ARC then? How did you come across the anomalies then? Ah well I s'pose that doesn't matter. My name is Danny.' Danny said to Mac. The strange man had been talking to himself it seemed asking all these questions and then gave Mac no time to answer them.

'So you are from the ARC then, or well you used to be.' He said. Mac was curious about this man. Connor Temple had said that you had to be in the anomaly for people to be in the anomaly when the past changed. He did not know Mac but maybe he would be able to help him understand more about what happened to him and why it happened.

'Yes, I was from the ARC. I don't even know what has happened since then. I don't even know what year it is anymore.' Danny said. He was tall and had blondish hair that was long and looked like it had not been cut for a while. He also had a small basis of a beard that looked as if it had been cut off with a sharp rock or knife to keep it from being too long. He had a red checked shirt on and a white undershirt with and jeans. They were all torn, old and weathered purely indication of just how long this man had been stuck in the past.

The two men continued to talk long into the night before Danny told him to get some rest because Danny was going to wake him up for watch duty in a few hours. It had been a long time since Danny had had a sound time sleeping, not fearing his life.

But now he had someone with him, he was not alone in this place anymore and he was going to be ok.

! #$%^&*

As Connor Temple walked into the ARC he looked around to see if his wife was around. He saw their field coordinator Jess and Action Man, their head of security Captain Becker. They were sitting at the hub and looking just about as loved up as ever.

Then Connor turned around to see Matt and Emily, sitting at one of the benches, discussing something but Connor did not care what it was at the moment. Lester was in his office, looking at the papers, probably cursing the fact that Connor went through an anomaly…again.

But the only person who he could not see was Abby, she had not been the menagerie, he had tried there and she was not in the Hub, she wanted to know where she was, make sure she was ok.

Connor continued to walk around the ARC, looking like a lost puppy where ever he went looking for the person who made him whole.

Finally he found her; she was in the old Prospero lab looking around. When Abby felt Connors hand on her shoulder she spun around and engulfed him in a big hug. 'I thought I had lost you again Conn; promise me you won't go into another anomaly.' She said into his shoulder so her voice was all muffled.

'I promise Abby, never again.' They separated long enough to look into each other's eyes before returning to each other's arm, not being able to bare the separation.

! #$%^& 14 months later:

The flashing of the computer screen was followed by the claxon sound of the Detecting device that Toby had rigged up. She ran over to her lap-top to look at the anomaly site and frowned. It had opened twenty two minutes ago. They really needed to find a way to update their system, find a way to update the anomaly device so that it picked up on anomalies quicker.

When Toby had the locating of the anomaly she called up the stairs to Evan and Dylan. Two months ago they had finally overcome their stubbornness and confessed to each other that they loved each other. Quite silly really, they should have done it straight away, like she wished she had with Mac. Now he was dead and she would never have the chance to tell him how she felt, never be able to tell Mac that she loved him. And she had no idea that he felt the same way.

Evan walked down the stairs with Dylan's hand in his. 'Toby where is the anomaly and how long has it been open for?' Even a little over a year after Mac's death they were still functioning, just the three of them.

'Twenty two minutes and it is at a museum not far from here.' She said, the anomaly had been open for a long time and in that amount of time anything could have happened, people could have died.

Evan just looked at them as he and Dylan walked towards the weapon cabinet and grabbed a gun and some of their Taser guns. 'Are you going to come Toby?' Evan asked. Since the episode with the Brontoscorpio she had not come to many of the anomalies anymore, but today was different. She nodded her head and got out of her chair and followed Evan out of the door.

When they got to the anomaly site they scouted the area for animals but there appeared to be none. They went back to the anomaly site and looked at it and that was when Dylan's trained eye saw it. Faint footsteps leading out of the anomaly and what's more, there were two sets of feet.

* * *

**I hope you liked it…Tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6: Where are we now? ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Primeval: New World, most unfortunately.**

**Thanks for all of the support! There are a few changes but I hope you like it.**

* * *

Dylan was looking around. There were footprints that lead out of the anomaly but she could only see the dust prints on the marble floor of the museum for a short distance before the dust wore of their shoes. She had not told Evan or Toby yet, she had no idea what it would be like for them if they were to know that there was a possibility of the people coming out of an anomaly, it was not something that they knew of yet.

'Evan maybe you and Toby should look around for creatures and I will guard the anomaly.' Dylan said to Evan as he walked up to her. Toby was standing not far off a worried look on her face. She had not been to a lot of anomalies since Macs disappearance and this one was obviously taking a toll.

Evan nodded and walked off with Toby, assuring her that everything was going to be ok leaving Dylan and the trail of footprints that were becoming harder and harder to see.

! #$%^&*

'Where do you think we are?' Danny asked Mac. They had walked through an anomaly to find somewhere that was in the very distant fast or future of the time they came from, all they needed now was something to tell them the time and date and even where they were.

Mac just shrugged and continued to walk around for a while until he heard it, just a small voice, the voice of a female not too far away. He looked at Danny, who had obviously not heard it and was continuing to walk around and look for something, anything that would tell them when and where they are.

Mac walked towards Danny. 'Why don't we go back through the door we came through and try somewhere else?' He said. Danny looked around and then nodded. Mac could see in his eyes what was happening to him. He had been stuck in an anomaly for about four years and now he was probably back, or close to being back and he did not even know where he was.

They walked up to the door, pushed it open and walked through. It was becoming a matter of urgency. They needed to work out where they were and if they wanted to stay before that choice was taken away from them.

! #$%^&*

The trail stopped right in the middle of the hallway that the anomaly had opened in. She was back to square one again and had no idea where she was going to go now. Evan and toby would be back soon and she could either tell them about the footprints or smudge them on the ground. Right at that moment the latter of the two seemed like the obvious choice before. She turned around and looked at all the doors to the different exhibits that could be explored and decided her best chance was to start looking through them. When she finally caught up with Evan and Toby she would tell them of the dusty footprints on the cold marble floor.

But for now Dylan had to pick a door to walk through and she decided to start with the first and see how she went. She pushed open the door and walked right into a store room, full of ancient Egyptian artefacts.

Dylan started to walk around the outskirts of the store room when she heard footsteps. She quickened her step and followed the sound until she came up into the owner of the feet, a lady with a clipboard and jet black hair.

! #$%^&*

As Mac and Danny walk out of the doors, this time they looked for signs that might help them find their way around this place. The saw signs for various exhibits until the finally saw one little word 'reception'. Danny looked at Mac who in turn looked at Danny as they set out into a run to find out where they were.

Minutes later they came to the front desk. There was no one there, nothing on the desk except a computer. Mac let out a sigh, but Danny only looked at him and smiled. 'Before I joined the ARC I was a copper, then when I did one of my mates, a computer genius taught me how to hack anything, not that I should be revealing this information. But it is a skill that once you learn you don't forget, no matter how long you have been away for.'

Mac looked at him and smiled. Before Danny continued 'When did you leave and how long have you been gone for?'

Mac looked at him 'I left in January 2013 and I should have been gone for a little bit over a year.'

Danny let out a sigh of semi relief. 'It's the 11th of March 2014, and we're in Vancouver. Mac you are home.' As Danny said this Mac could not help but notice the adrenaline leave his eyes. Mac was home, but Danny was far from it.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it J musicgirl97**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7: So close yet so far~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**It has been pointed out that my dates in the last chapter were wrong; I knew they were wrong, but needed to do ones that I could actually remember. Also this is my story; dates need to be that was for a reason, so yeah! Also thanks for the continued support on this chapter. **

* * *

The woman with the Jet black hair turned around to be facing Dylan. Her eyes were dark and bold. She looked at Dylan, looked at the giant Taser she was holding and sighed. Dylan was confused by this but she had no idea what this woman in front of her had been through, though she was about to find out. 'Um, I need to you evacuate the building, please Ms'' Dylan said as she directed the lady towards the door.

'It's Doctor, actually, Doctor Page.' She said as she walked through the door, into the hall where the giant glowing light shone, suspended in the air, a doorway through time where she had lost the person she loved. It had been almost five years since she had seen him. After about six months she quit the ARC, the loss of Abby and Connor on top Danny was just too much for her, and that was omitting the fact that Cutter had died leaving her the artefact. All of his had just been spinning her head around so much when she quit and did for a while after that.

She would see reports on the news about violent deaths of people, she knew it was the creatures, she knew they were only cover ups. She managed to get by ok, never quite normal again after what she learnt at the ARC. Well that was until the day she ran into them again. She had gone back to working at the museum, now working with the precious artefacts rather than school children when Captain Becker had showed up. Abby, Connor and Danny had never returned and it was that very day when she decided to leave the country, she moved to Canada, where the very sun cage she first encountered an anomaly with was in the present day.

As she stared seemingly into space she reflected on what had happened, and came to the conclusion that this was meant to be, something was going to happen, that is why she was her, and it was no fluke, no coincidence. It was meant to be. She had seen someone who knew what they were doing. Looked like people from the ARC but not them.

The other lady with the long mouse blonde hair came up beside her. Doctor Page I need to ask you to leave, I'll show you to the door. Doctor Page nodded and walked with the woman who refused to say anything about the anomaly or even her name as she was escorted to the door; right near the very one where Danny and Mac were standing.

* * *

**Short I know but I wanted something up. It was going to be longer but I can't get the reuniting bit right yet so I chopped it in halfish…please review! Also don't forget to check out my other primeval fics, =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8: All is made whole~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or Primeval: New World.**

**So I am sorry that it has so long but thanks to a few people I am hanging on! My muse went away for a while but now it is back so here goes!**

**Thanks to the reviewers! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

Doctor Page was nearly out of the museum when she approached the front gate with the unknown lady. She had refused to say her name despite Doctor Page asking on numerous occasions. But despite that nothing was going to prepare her for what came next.

When she got to the front desk there were two men standing there. One of them had jet black hair; the other had longer blonde hair and ripped clothes and a large stick. The one with the black hair turned around while the other stayed focussed on what he was doing.

'Dylan!' he cried as Doctor Page spun around to look at the now identified person who was standing behind her. Her name was Dylan.

'Mac, how? You died…the body…the freezer…' Dylan stammered. Doctor Page was watching the interactions of the two people when the other man who was accompanying the man by the name of Mac turned around and it was Doctor Page's turn to cry out someone's name.

'Danny? Danny? I thought you were…' She said as she ran and flung herself on the man in front of her. The man who disappeared from her life five years ago, the man who she had loved, the man she still loved. She buried her face into his shoulder as she began to cry. Danny was home.

'Hang on…you know each other?' Mac said, as he looked at the person whom he had been friends with for the past year. Meanwhile he was talking to Danny and Doctor Page who was still tangled in Danny's arms Dylan had called Evan and Toby who were making their way to the front desk.

'Mac this is Sarah, she worked with me at the ARC before I left for the first time.' Danny said, as Sarah shock Mac's hand.

They began to talk for a while before Evan and Toby finally arrived, looking worn out with the news that they captured a creature and put it back through but with a little bit of difficulty, evident by the scratches on Evan's arms.

Evan stood in awe of what he saw, before his very eyes was Mac Rendell.

* * *

**Short I know but I just can't get it right, I hope that the next chapter will be better because I don't like this one! But oh well here it is so yeah! =) musicgirl97**

Paste your document here...


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9: Explanation~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Primeval: New World**

**The ideas in this chapter are mentioned by another amazing story, _The Butterfly Effect. _It's amazing and since this idea is similar to it I am recommending it.**

* * *

'Evan' Mac said as his friend stood there in front of him in shock. Evan was standing there, unable to move with Toby still by his side, as they stared at the man who had disappeared and supposedly died in an anomaly, saving Evan all those years ago. 'Toby' Mac said after a while.

Toby was different from Evan, when Mac said her name she ran to him and flung herself on the person who she had loved a year ago, the person she still loved and had so many regrets tied to.

'Mac, how are you here?' Evan said as he finally reached reality, the reality where Mac was standing in front of him. But that was not all, there were two other people in front of him, who seemed perfectly at home, but at the moment he could not care as he walked over to his best friend, the man who had saved his life. He shook his hand before asking the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since he saw Mac again in the flesh.

'Mac, how did you survive?' Evan asked, knowing that there would be some explanation.

'You remember the body from the freezer? How I or he rather was wearing an ARC uniform?' Evan and all of the others nodded, showing that they understood. 'Well when I went in a year ago I was, or still am wearing Hall's uniform that Leeds gave me. It's different. I knew what to expect and managed to not die. I tried to come back but there were so many anomalies in the junction. I had no idea which one it was and I guess I just missed it. That's how I met Danny.' Mac breathed a sigh of relief after he had very quickly told his cut story.

While this had been going on Sarah and Danny had been standing there waiting and watching. Danny knew what it was like to be reunited with friends like that. Every day he wished that he had not followed Patrick back into the anomaly.

'So how did this happen then? We must have done something to re-write the past?! How did we do it?' Evan said ever being a scientist, asking questions wanting to know answers. But this time the answer came from the unexpected.

'I knew someone, when I worked for the ARC. Her name was Jenny and she was in love with a man whose name was Nicholas Cutter. Cutter was in love with Jenny too but a different form. One time Cutter went through an anomaly and changed something in the past to re-write the present. He changed a woman whose name was Claudia Brown into Jenny Lewis. Then one day Cutter was shot but his evil wife who was also in the anomaly with Cutter. I remember when we were clearing out Cutter's stuff I found Jenny looking at a photo of what I thought was her and Cutter. I will never forget the answer when she said it was not her.' Sarah said a pained expression on her face, evident that she missed her old friends from the ARC.

'So you see there is no telling what can happen with the anomalies.' Danny said. 'I spent years in one after my friends Abby and Connor and I went through after Cutters mad wife Helen. She wanted to ruin the human race, stop evolution dead in its track. We went through and we were stranded there, and I have been since then with one brief visit to the present only to chase my deranged brother through an anomaly, who had also been stuck in an anomaly.' Danny finished and could tell he had just made it worse, but it was the cold hard truth and was something that they needed to know.

Dylan was the first one to speak. 'Sarah why don't you and Danny come to Cross Photonics tomorrow? Toby take Mac home, while Evan and I clean up the loose ends here. Then we can have a big talk tomorrow about the anomalies and de-brief about the time lost in the past.' She looked around and everyone nodded in agreement, and she smiled. It would give her sometime alone with Evan. She had some unfinished business with him and seeing Sarah and Danny together as well as Mac and Toby had only reminded her of that.

! #$%^&* ARC: UK

Abby was walking towards the Hub. Though the coms Jess had asked her to come to the ADD, she had something urgent to show her. Abby hobbled down the hallways, her swollen stomach making it hard for her to walk, little Connor Junior being a pain in the butt just like his father. Despite all this though she could not have been happier.

When she got to the Hub, she saw Jess and Becker. They had recently gotten married and Abby had laughed at the fact that when Lester called Jess 'Miss Parker' like he always did she refused to answer. They had only been married for a week, give the man a break. But she had still laughed at the young field director's excitement.

When Abby finally got there it was not Jess but Becker who turned around looking like an excited lost Puppy. 'Abby we got an email from Sarah!' he exclaimed.

Abby only smiled. 'Becker we get emails from Sarah all the time, for goodness sake I have her on Facebook.'

'Let me finish Woman. This is an important one. Danny's back.' Becker said and suddenly Abby felt her knees go wobbly, Danny was back in the present with Sarah in Canada.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews you make me smile! **

- **Musicgirl97**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10: Sarah's Story~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Primeval: New World.**

* * *

**Thanks for your continued support, you guys are amazing!**

Abby stood there, unable to move or even speak. Danny was back, he was alive and he was with Sarah. When she and Connor had returned to the Cretaceous and she learnt that Danny had not returned she had been devastated. After Cutter had died it had been Danny who had re-united the team and picked them up out of the darkest hole they had been for a long time.

But when he had never returned it had been hard on the team, Sarah in particular. When Abby, Connor and Danny had not returned it had shattered Sarah. She had quite but still kept in contact with the people from the ARC so was notified when Abby and Connor returned. By this stage Sarah was heart-broken.

The one that she had loved was gone, lost somewhere in the past and she could do nothing about it. Sarah could tell when there was another incursion; the news was an obvious indicator. One day when she out for a run in the park when she stumbled upon something that was very discomforting, Becker with a gun. It was not Becker who made her feel anxious but the fact that he had a gun. She knew there was an anomaly and it had been the final straw for her. It was all too much for Sarah and she followed in Jenny's footsteps. Other than Abby and Jess, Sarah severed all ties with the ARC and in a desperate attempt to escape the demons of her past she fled the country, moving to an Egyptology exhibit and never leaving.

It had been a long time since Abby or Jess had heard from Sarah, so this contact was exciting, particularly considering what she said.

'I can't believe that Danny is back!' Jess exclaimed after a long awaited silence. She looked from Abby to Becker and then Becker to Abby as she thought about the meaning of Sarah's words. 'What are we going to do now? Surely we can go over to Canada to meet him?' Jess said, putting a smile on Becker and Abby's face. She had never actually met Danny yet she was acting like they were brother and sister.

But Abby and Becker both knew what Jess would say. 'I've read the file. I know him.' She had said it to Abby and Connor when she first met them, when she first met them; she said it to every new person that she ever met. She read everyone's file. Nothing was secret with Jess, sometimes it seemed like she knew people better than they knew themselves.

But she had a good heart and the right idea. They could all go see Danny, the other Anomaly Research team in Vancouver and have a holiday all in one. It would be great fun, and it would give the back-up team a chance at the ropes. The only flaw in this mighty plan was Lester.

* * *

**Not much happens here and it is short I know but I thought it was necessary to learn about my Sarah, she was such a unique character that I missed a lot, I am thinking on doing a fic on her…what do you think? Muscigirl97 =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 11: Convincing Lester~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Primeval: New World!**

**Hope you like, its mostly in the UK ARC and I have called the special project group the 'VARC' from now on in my stories, unoriginal I know but it's just less confusing. So HERE GOES!**

* * *

Abby, Connor and Becker were watching Jess and Lester through the glass walls of his office. She was putting forward the plan that Abby, Connor Becker and herself, go and collect Danny from the ARC. They had spoken to Matt and Emily and neither of them wanted to go to Vancouver as neither of them knew Danny or Sarah for that matter. The both were just sending their love promised to keep the back-up team in order while they were gone.

Lester had the same look on his face as he always did; not revealing anything about what he was going to say. Jess was trying her hardest but was getting nowhere. It was then that Connor spoke. 'It might be time for the big guns…Oh sorry not actual big guns, Action man don't get me wrong.' Connor said.

Becker smiled. It seemed that every time Connor opened his mouth STUPID came out. 'So I s'pose you think you should go in there and save the way for us.' Becker said, smiling at Abby and Connor, two of his closest and dearest friends.

'Well, I am very amazing, but I was talking about Abby. Everyone knows he has a soft spot for Abby, even more so than Jess, who he has a soft spot for too. Lester may look like he is tough but for those two girls, Emily and Jenny he melts like chocolate and is a giant Teddy Bear.' Connor said and Becker smiled at him. It seemed that stupid had come out of Connors mouth again.

But he was right; he just said it wrong so before he even had a chance to speak Connor was helping his pregnant wife up the stairs to Lester's office, Abby resembling a penguin.

When Connor returned Becker turned to him. 'Will Abby be ok to fly?' Abby was six months pregnant with baby Connor and was huge, for a little girl.

'Yeah, Docs said she would be fine, as long as she gets up every now and then and is not to stresses by the whole thing. But to be honest I don't think there was ever a problem with either. Abby can't sit still and she will be so excited, rather than stressed about seeing Danny that she won't be able to sit still either.' Connor smiled and his face lit up as he talked about Abby.

The two men continued to speak about their wives until they emerged from Lester's Office nodding their heads. They were going to Vancouver.

* * *

**So the chapters are really short at the moment, my muse is gone a bit with this story, but hopefully I will get there soon. Their meeting is in the draft and this kind of like a lead up to it to get them to the VARC. So I hope you like it and if you like Primeval read my other stories!**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12: Like Old Times~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Primeval: New World.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviews, you guys are constant and amazing so here is my thanks to you.**

* * *

One week later Abby, Connor, Jess and Becker walked out of the link-way between the plane and the airport, Becker, Connor and Abby were all each as nervous and excited as the next. Jess was the only one who was not too nervous with the events that were about to take place.

She had read the files, she knew them, Jess had kept saying. It would probably mean something like 'I know them better than you do.' Jess would have said. She said it about almost everyone; she knew everything that people wanted to know about them and even everything that people had wanted to keep secret.

As the four of them walked up side by side they smiled as they emerged and saw Danny and Sarah. Behind them stood two other people with each other's hand in the other. Abby looked at them and smiled as she slipped her hand into Connor's. Danny, who had lost so many years of his life because of them, got lost in the past because of them had returned.

As the finally approached them surprisingly Captain Hilary Becker was the first to shake Danny's hand before pulling him into a bear hug. Evan and Dylan smiled as they watched this, thinking that it was a reunion of old friends.

But for Becker it was more than that. His mind and heart was finally at peace. When Cutter had died he had gotten over it, it was the first time he failed, but Jenny helped him realise, along with some help from Helen that he would have died. Helen said she was going to kill him, regardless of when it was.

But then when Becker lost three people to the anomalies, and countless others in rescue missions he found himself constantly in turmoil.

But now Danny was back, no longer lost and Becker finally felt fully at peace, a feeling strange to him. After he let go, Danny was hugged in turn along with by everyone else, Sarah next in line, being hugged by friends who she had not seen in a long time.

After that Connor walked over to Dylan and Evan. 'I take it things are all going ok at the moment, no drama's with the anomalies?' Connor asked, kind of a contradicting question because the anomalies always caused dramas.

Evan smiled at Connor. 'No not really, but as much as I hate to break up this sweet reunion, we have an anomaly in a park not far from here.' Evan looked at them all. 'Are you guys all up for it?' Evan asked, silently thinking what a stupid question he had just asked, one of them was pregnant, and they had all been dealing with the anomalies for a long time, since some since before his wife was eaten.

Everyone nodded and then Sarah spoke. 'Abby do you want me to take you back to my place?'

Abby shook her head. 'I am still in the field sometimes, besides, if you come then with Becker, Connor, Danny you and I it will be just like old times. Remember the Dracorex or the Terra Birds, when we made a runner?'

Sarah nodded and smiled, but Evan was curious about it. He made a mental note to ask about the Terra Birds, an anomaly that they had needed to deal with many times, it seemed like they were an anomaly that occurred in the present frequently.

As they walked towards the exit of the airport, Evan noted what the other team was like. Even though some of them had just been re-united from many years apart they had gotten on like they had only come to work then next day, not seeing each other. They jelled and were like a proper team, and although in Vancouver he was the team leader and he made the calls, this once he would be interested to let them take charge and watch how they work, he, Mac and Dylan taking a bit of a backseat. Evan knew there was a lot that they could learn from them. This was too great of an opportunity to pass up.

He would have to speak to Dylan about it first, before he spoke to Mac as this would be his first anomaly since he arrived back too.

Another thing that he noted was that relationships between them. He knew Connor and seeing a pregnant lady with her hand in his he could only assume that they were together. But the other two had been no exception, the Captain and the young lady, who did not look like a dino fighter were also hand in hand as they walked into the airport, and now even. Then there was Danny and Sarah; not together, but not not together. He had his suspicions if they were to follow in the footsteps of their friends.

In some respects they mirrored the people at the VARC. After all, he was with Dylan, only very recent but he was still with her. Then there was Mac and Toby. Even before Mac disappeared Evan was sure they would get together. As what was it they say _Absence makes the heart grow fonder?_ It was surely only a matter of time before they got together too.

Strange things happened when you fight Dino's for a living, but maybe that's what it does to you. Makes you realise things faster when you face potential death every day.

Either way Evan smiled as he walked to right into an anomaly with a bunch of Strangers, with his hand in Dylan's, fingers entwined in hers, and strange feeling that everything was going to be ok, but you can just never tell.

* * *

**So not much conversation, and I don't really know if I like it. But here it is, be that as it may. Anomaly next chapter, any ideas for the incursion animal? Its already got plot points but can you guess what Dino it is? Of if it is one even at all?**

**Hmmm….musicgirl97 =P**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Chapter 13: Fossil Records~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Primeval: New World.**

**Thanks again to those who review, there are three of you Bri B, Haylie Myers and xNewWorld in alphabetical order once again I thank you.**

* * *

It watched them, stalked them as it prowled through the trees watching the men and women down there. It was smart, it knew exactly how to get what it wanted and it knew that patience was the key.

The highly evolved hunter watched Danny and Sarah in particular as they walked towards the anomaly, guns in their hand, ready and waiting to make a kill. They were separated from the rest of the ARC and VARC teams, trailing behind making sure that nothing was going to surprise them similar to the way that Connor and Becker were doing at the front.

But they had no idea that they were being watched. How should they? The Predator was fast, agile and soundless, like a thief that crept around in the black vicinity that was the night sky.

Evolution had been kind to the creature; it could see soundwaves, a killer that took no prisoners of the war it fought. It watched the heartbeat of Danny and Sarah as they walked, it noticed when their skin touched and when the heat of one of them started to race and that was when it made its move.

Sarah screamed; pulling her hand from inside Danny's as she was dragged back from behind. Danny turned to her and shot in one fluid movement, catching the predator off guard and hitting it in between its eyes, or rather where the eyes used to be.

Sarah lay on the ground, blood all around her, clutching her stomach as Dylan came running over to her. The front of the group came backwards so they were in one big circle around Sarah and Dylan watching for more of the predators, protecting them while they called the ambulance.

Dylan bandaged Sarah up and did the best she could to stop the bleeding, and the ambulance that had been called arrived at the scene a few minutes later to take Sarah to the hospital. Danny climbed in with her and they drove into the distance, nobody, not even Sarah heard Danny say 'Don't you dare go anywhere Doctor Page. I spent years trying to get back to you, so don't leave me, please Sarah, I love you! I have since I met you in the ARC, what seems like many millions of years ago.' He said as he clutched her hand and held it up to his face, noticing her cold hands.

* * *

**Ok so super short I know but I was on holidays and I have a huge amount of stuff to do so I probably will not be able to update for another week, maybe. So…I thought you might appreciate an update but I have left you on a cliff hanger, the more reviews I get the faster I update, more than the usual three would be nice to fuel my muse (the other three I love and look forward to your reviews too)**

**So Yeah, the review button or space depending on what you read it on is below and you know what to do! Musicgirl97**


	14. Chapter 14

**~Chapter 14: Wins and Losses~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Primeval: New World**

**Thanks for the reviews and welcome to sprucetree, (I think that's how it is spelt) anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep_…the dismal 'beeping' was starting to get to Danny as he sat at Sarah's bedside. He hand her hand in his as he watched her, wanting with his whole heart and more for her to wake up and tell him that she was going to be ok.

It had been close to seven hours since she came out of the surgery to attempt to heal her. The Predator had sliced deep into her intestinal cavity and had caused some damage around her stomach. She had lost a lot of blood and had to have a blood transfusion to help her with a fighting chance, but the doctor had said it could be hours before she woke up due to the medicine that she had been given.

The doctors had tried profoundly to get Danny to leave, evicting him from Sarah's room and it had achieved nothing. Danny had just paced back and forth until they let him in again. He was like a little child, constantly moving around Sarah's bed but never leaving contact with her body for very long. There were short times when he paced around the perimeter of her room, but he quickly sat back down again.

The others would be by soon he knew, he would be able to leave Sarah in some care, though he would never stray too far from her beside, in case something happened. After all when she woke up she was going to tell him it was all ok and he was going to protect her so that he did not fail her anymore.

He should have thought of it and he berated himself for it. He should have saved her from all this pain and suffering. He should have been there for her; it should have been him in that bed. These thought continued to flow through his head as Sarah lay dreaming on the bed beside him.

! #$%^&*

Evan looked around at his surroundings at Cross Photonics, at all of the gadgets that he could see and in particular Connor, Jess and Toby looking at the technology and Becker, Abby and Mac, assessing the weaponry. The only thing he could not see what he wanted to see most. That of course was Dyaln.

She was standing behind him but he had no idea, so to make the presence known she wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his back.

'The teams have blended well, and the ARC team were incredible, even when some of them had not seen each other in years. Even after what happened to Sarah. The way they locked the anomaly and sealed it with that thing that they had, and the dealt with the other monster thing that came through, it was just simply amazing.' Evan turned to look at Dylan as she listened to him intently.

'Well they do have a few years on us, and they know what they are doing. They can show us some ropes and the can explain some of their cool gadgets and teach us about things that are not on the fossil records, about some of the time paradoxes and all that stuff that Connor will never shut up about.' She replied as she stared right into his eyes and his soul, their love growing stronger by the minute.

'You're right, we can right this battle, we are learning and Connor does never shut up. Abby seems to be the only one who can make him be quiet. He is always talking about Jenny and Claudia, and Nick and Helen Cutter and just what he is thinking of next, the animals he just talks. It is getting downright annoying and he has barely been her.' Evan looked at Dylan and she smiled.

'See what you can learn from him, you may be a winner in this situation.'

* * *

**Ok so still short, but we are coming closer to an end, and I have the finish line in my sight. The next few are in the draft and this particular chappie has not been edited and I thought you might like to have a small piece rather than none…I don't know yes or no?**

**Anyway had a few spare moments and did this over Lester's alphabet, I would really love, and I mean love it if you read it and left a review…**

**But anyway music out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Chapter 15: Goodbye: Part 1~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Primeval: New World.**

**Thanks for the reviews. A few time jumps in this one but I hope you like it!**

* * *

Dylan looked around, so much had changed in such a short space of time, and the people she knew and loved had bonded with the ones she barely knew in a mere week.

Sarah was being discharged from hospital today and all seemed to be going well as Connor, Abby, Becker, Jess, Mac, Toby, Evan, Danny and Herself all stood outside the door while they waited for Sarah to emerge from the room she had been in.

Everyone she knew was waiting anxiously for Sarah, small conversations were erupting around her as they waited for the door to open, for Sarah to walk out into the arms of Danny and for the rest of the teams to encase them in a big bear hug, knowing that everything was going to be ok now.

Since Sarah had been admitted to hospital the week had been fairly uneventful. There had been no more anomalies for a change and there had been no more drama for those whose lives were full of Drama.

They had learnt so much from the young people from the ARC. They had really set them up so they could contain the anomalies, not fight them as they had been instructed. 'No more end of the world as we know it scenarios' Connor had to them. 'Because if there is I am going to personally come over here and shoot you with an EMD because I don't want to have my life cut short.'

Everyone had laughed at Connor; that is all except Becker. 'It's not funny, those EMD's were designed to bring down a T-Rex, and they brought down me and it was no fun at all, that my friend is not an empty threat.'

Then everyone really did laugh. Dylan smiled at the memory as she turned to Evan. 'We will be ok with the anomalies now?' She asked. Everything in their world had been turned upside down by the doorways into time and space.

Evan smiled as he pulled her close. 'Everything is going to be just fine, because we are together and we are going to take on these anomalies head on.'

Dylan smiled as she turned to see Sarah walking out of the door, Danny running from beside her. Shortly after Danny ran past Dylan everyone else from behind her followed until it was just her and Evan, left in each other's arms, as they moved to join the big hug.

'A little breathing room would be nice.' A small female voice escaped from the masses of people and immediately everyone moved away from Sarah. 'Well, don't just stand there, let's get out of here!' She said with a huge and contagious grin as they walked out of the hospital, every man's hand in his ladies, smiling as they walked.

! #$%^&*: 1 WEEK LATER

Everyone was sitting in a circle around a table at Cross Photonics. It was the last day that they British anomaly clan would be in Canada. So many things had to be said today, they had to cover so more ground in their conversation but this was no about the anomalies, it was something more difficult than that.

'It may have been my home once, but it has not been for a long time now.' Danny said. 'Actually to be honest I don't have a home.' It was a weird turn of events for Danny, finally realising he was homeless.

'Come back to the UK and join the team again.' Connor said eager to get his friend back. But Sarah would not have it.

'England used to be my home too but now it is here. Danny it could be your home too. You could get a normal job and live with me until you find your feet.' She said, hoping he would find his feet with her.

'You could come to England too Sarah. We all miss you over there.' Jess stated, oddly as she had never really been close with Sarah like Abby had.

'Or he could join our Gang?!' Evan said. It was like a show stopper; suddenly all of the eyes were on him. He looked around before continuing. 'What? Why is that such a bad thing? Danny knows what he is doing and we could use the experience.'

After he said that voices erupted voicing how they felt about this new plan. Danny and Sarah would stay, after they only just got Danny back. For the ARC crew it was like leaving a piece behind, but the VARC did not see it as that way.

They conversation went on until they finally came to an agreement. Funnily enough it was the brilliant Jess who came up with the idea, no-one expecting any less of the brilliant and uncanny mind.

'What if, Danny stayed here with Sarah and the VARC and we went home and set up a partnership. If we ever needed some help with something big then they could come over and help us and vice versa. We could come over every so often and check on the other. We could keep in contact and have video conferences over the internet to discuss important matters. We could chart the anomalies in more than one country, share any advances we made and be one be one large team. Should the need arise we can set up more teams, in other locations and have people in our loop worldwide if it got that far.' Jess looked up at the men and women around the table. They were all nodding in agreement as if to say that they all agreed to what she was saying to them, understanding what they had to say.

'Brilliant, I agree 100%.' Evan said, as the leader of the VARC. 'It seems like a good idea to me.'

Everyone else began to nod their heads in agreement, it came to the last item on the agenda. It was time to say goodbye.

! #$%^&*: AIRPORT 3 HOURS LATER

Jess was the last of them to turn around and hug them all. She hated goodbyes, they were hell on the make-up but she could not leave without saying a goodbye. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she said her goodbyes and joined Becker, slipping her small hand into his as they walked onto the plane.

It was not goodbye forever, just for now, they would see them again.

* * *

**Well, this is the end, just one more chappie to go…sad?**

**Thanks for the support and I shall post the next chapter ASAP. Bye from musicgirl97**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Epilogue~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**The end is upon us and to everyone has review, favourite, followed this story I thank you, this story is what it is because of you, so this chapter is dedicated to the lovers of Primeval and Primeval: New World that even though they are gone that we may help it to live on.**

* * *

10 Years Later:

It had been 10 years since Danny and Mac had returned home to the present and the VARC and their families had come over to England to celebrate the success of the long term partnership, and now a chain of Anomaly research centres in Australia, New Zealand and South America.

Evan and Dylan walked around the ARC hand in hand. They were still based at Cross Photonics, now with government funding but the ARC was still amazing.

As they walked into the hub they saw everyone there.

There were kids running around and parents who were talking. All was going well for the Anomaly Clan, the small group of people who were saving the world one dinosaur at a time.

Brooke Cross, James Temple, Danny Page Quinn and Millie and Nathan Anderson were all running around playing Tag, with Mac, Matt, Danny, Connor and Becker all playing along like a bunch of little kids.

Emily and Toby were talking while they were watching some of the littler children play. Hayley Temple and Bree Page Quinn were playing with Luke Anderson and Scott Rendell.

Abby and Jess were watching the next group of children the little ones, Evan and Dylan's current youngest although it was not going to stay that way (not that anyone else knew yet) was playing happily with Abby's daughter Katie was playing with Ayaz, Dylan's son in every way. Also there was Mitch, Jess and Becker's only chid but that was also going to change soon. Also sitting playing together were Sarah's twin boys, Eli and Justin, much to Bree's dislike.

Everyone was talking until silence fell upon them. Lester walked through the middle of them and everyone watched the aristocrat as he walked past. Most of the VARC preferred to stay away from him, but he was a big teddy bear underneath all that, particularly to Katie, who ran and hugged him.

It melted everyone's heart and Lester smiled at her, she made his day, they all did.

The chatter started again but was quickly disturbed again but loud claxons from the ADD. There really was no rest for the anomaly hunters.

* * *

**So there are little bits in there to say thanks to people, some of the things in there are not my own and the people whose ideas they are, please forgive me but I wanted to show my thanks. If you don't know whose they are then read the stories of Haylie Myers and xNewWorld and you may just find out. Also thanks to Bri B, I hope you can find the time do publish a story.**

**Anyway just so it helps a bit, here are the families.**

**Abby and Connor Temple: **James (10), Hayley (6) and Katie (1)

**Matt and Emily Anderson: **Amelia 'Millie' and Nathan (Twins, 8) and Luke (5)

**Jess and Captain Hilary Becker: **Mitchell (2) and one on the way

**Evan and Dylan Cross: **Brooke (8) Ayaz (2) and one on the way, but sshh it's a secret =D

**Mac and Toby Rendell: **Scott (5)

**Sarah Page and Danny Quinn: **Danny Jnr (7, and its Danny or sometimes DJ), Breanna 'Bree' (5) and Eli and Justin (Twins 1)…these kids are all 'Page Quinn'.

**Anyway until next time in Primeval: New World Bonam Fortunam, ut coiret vobis donec occurramus omnes again. Look it up if you can figure out the language =P**


End file.
